


the sweetest in the middle

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Commander Carl: Space Martial </i>might be a show that Barry really enjoys, but Iris would rather be doing something more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetest in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> based on this twitter prompt: "anyway someone write e2!westallen netflix and chill. barry's trying to get iris into that one nerd show he mentioned in the two-parter. iris is bored, it ends in cunnilingus."  
> one day I'll be responsible and won't write porn when I have past-due assignments. title comes from [Blow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIELYkfoKy8) by Beyoncé.

Iris had tried to watch _Commander Carl: Space Martial._

She really had.

But from the moment Carl had stepped out of his hexagonal space ship with his purple sidekick in tow, Barry hadn’t been able to stop his commentary.

It was endearing how passionate her husband could get about things. And his interests ranged from important topics such as the invention of self-cleaning textiles (”the nanoparticles on the fabric absorb light and the energy releases electrons that attack organic molecules! The uses of this technology go way beyond reducing the amount of water needed for laundry, isn’t that fascinating?”) to less important topics, such as his collection of lost keys (”they tell so many stories, Iris. So many lives that they’re connected to”). Once he got focused on a topic, it was pretty hard to get him to turn his mind to other things. And he’d been so excited to show her this show, so it made sense that he wanted to explain the importance of every single thing on the screen.

Unfortunately, watching him geek out was more entertaining than...whatever weirdness was happening on the screen.

Even past that though, _Commander Carl: Space Martial_ was just not her type of show. Iris enjoyed a fair amount of science fiction but there was something about watching a space sheriff engage in political commentary about other planets that didn’t...keep her interest.

So yeah, she tried. She sat through an entire episode and kept her attention to the best of her abilities on the chase Commander Carl was leading to catch the sun thieves from Quadrant 98M instead of on how bright her husband’s eyes were when he turned from the screen to look at her, on how his hands gestured in connection with his animated explanations, on how in moments that he was finally quiet his mouth hung slightly open in anticipation of what would happen next.

An entire fifty-seven minute episode.

When Netflix asked if they wanted to continue watching Carl’s daring adventures, Barry turned back to her, hope in his eyes, and asked what she thought.

“Well,” she began. “It was definitely an experience? And I mostly loved seeing how much you loved this show. But...”

“But?”

“I spent most of the time thinking about how there were other things we could have been doing. And if you really had that much to say, there were other ways we could have kept your mouth occupied.” She reached out to cup his face in her right hand as she spoke, rubbing her thumb against his bottom lip.

_“Oh.”_

\---

Which led them here: Iris lying back on the couch with her pants off but her camisole still on, Barry on his knees in front of her with his pants on but his shirt off, _Commander Carl: Space Martial_ still playing on the muted tv. 

She pulled away from the kiss, one hand casually gripping Barry’s hair, and guided him down to meet where his fingers had been teasing her. He grinned up at her before leaning in to start licking at her folds and her grip in his hair tightened. 

Another thing Barry seemed to be passionate about was giving head. She’d been with too many guys in her past who weren’t really into eating her out, which made Barry’s enthusiasm even more enjoyable. He had determination and focus, and had memorized the intimate details of her body over the years. He knew exactly where to rub, how hard to suck, how much tongue to use to get his desired reaction from her. Tonight he seemed to want to take her apart slowly, pulling her open gently with his thumbs and leisurely licking inside of her, curling his tongue but applying relatively little pressure. Iris let him take his time, running her fingers through his hair with one hand and tugging at a nipple with the other. 

She closed her eyes as he worked, enjoying the heat gradually rising within her. When she felt one of Barry’s hands fall from her legs she opened her eyes and looked down. Her husband’s eyes were closed as one hand tugged at his cock.

Actually, screw that. She needed to come.

“Barry, harder,” she insisted, grabbing his hair again. He obliged, bobbing his head slightly to add more depth to the thrusts of his tongue, letting his nose press more firmly against her sensitive clit, rubbing her outer lips with his thumb. He tilted his head up slightly to suck her clit directly -- and that was it. She pushed his head firmly against her as she came with a moan, thighs clenching around his head. Barry whined as he eased her through the aftershocks with his mouth and once her hips stopped jerking and she felt like she had control of her body again, Iris pulled him up by the hair to rejoin her on the couch.

Her grip in his hair relaxed as he sat on the couch next to her, leaning back against the cushions and moaning into her kisses. Iris grabbed his dick and jerked him off with quick but firm strokes. She knew he was close by the way his hips thrust into her grip and she broke the kiss to suck where his jaw met his neck.

“Please, Iris, oh my god --”

“Shh, come on, babe. It’s okay.” She bit down on the tender flesh and his body tensed; she lifted her head to watch her husband’s eyes go wide and then clench shut as he came, his come hitting his chest. Iris kissed him deeply as her strokes slowed down. She pulled away and smiled as his eyes opened slowly and met hers.

“As fun as that was, I get to pick the next show. Agreed?”

Barry laughed. “Agreed.”


End file.
